


Of You and Me: What is it?

by mywrittenwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Coma, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittenwords/pseuds/mywrittenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is in a comatose and Takao feels guilty. What has led to this situation and is Midorima really in coma? Will he find out and come back to Takao? </p>
<p>Dive into this story to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first very own fanfic on MidoTaka. To be honest, i have no idea how this story will end but i hope you will like it.

_I feel the breeze.. It's soothing._

_I feel the dampness on my skin.. It's calming._

_I feel the ray of sun on my face.. It's warming._

_Is this a dream? I don't want to wake up. Can i just stay like this forever?_

-faint distance sound-

"Shin-chan.. Shin-chan.."

_Hmm.. What's this sound? It's disturbing everything that I'm feeling right now._

-sound getting clearer as the minutes goes by-

"Shin-chan, hey, Shin-chan, can you hear me?"

_It's getting on my nerves. Can that sound disappear? Ughhh.. Shut up-nodayo!!_

-familiar sound heard-

"Shin-chan!! Hey!! Shin-chan!! Wake up! Wake up!!"

_'Shin-chan'.. Ahhh, it must be Takao's voice. That short annoying hawkeye brat. Cant he see that I'm resting? What's with him today?!_

-frantic shouting-

"Shin-chan!! Open your eyes! Shin-chan!!"

_*sigh* This is getting to my nerves. Oii Takao! Shut up already, cant you see I'm sleeping, just leave me be._

...

...

_Mmm?? What's this? Why the sun ray is blocked? I cant feel the warmth anymore._

-droplets of water can be felt on my face-

_Is it raining?? Oh shit! Why now? I was just trying to enjoy the surrounding. Why the rain now? But wait, this feels different. It's warm. And it's salty. And it doesn't feel like rain at all. What's this?_

-cringed because of pain-

_Hmmm?? What's this feeling? I never felt like this before. It's painful. But it's not physically pain. I don't understand this. Am i sick? What's  Oha Asa said about my fate for today? Ahh, i remember now, Cancer placed last today. This is not good. They even said i should avoid the road today. Pfftt, like that's gonna happen. I have a basketball practice later on. Basketball practice? Oh damn, what's the time now nanodayo? Am i late? Is that why Takao is calling out for me now? Shit-nodayo! I better wake up now._

...

...

"Shin-chan, sorry, I'm so sorry Shin-chan." -sobbing is heard-

_Hmmm?? Sorry? Why? Oi, Takao, why are you apologizing? You didnt do anything wrong-nodayo. You were just trying to wake me up for basketball practice, why are you crying? Oi.. Bakao! Stop it!_

-still sobbing-

"Shin-chan, please wake up, please wake up. Shin-chan~ don't leave me."

???

_Dont leave me? Im not leaving anybody, what are you talking about Takao? I dont understand a thing. What's going on? Takao! Takao! Listen to me when I'm talking, you idiot! What's going on?_

"It's all my fault Shin-chan. It's my fault."

_T..takao?? *pang of pain felt in the heart* This.. This feeling again. Why am i feeling this right now? What is this painful feeling that im experiencing now? And why is it that Takao cant seem to hear me at all? What's going on? Takao, look at me! Tell me what's going on? Don't cry anymore. I wont know what to do whenever you're crying._

...

...

"Shin-chan, come back to me. Shin-chan! Just hold on. The help is here soon, so don't die on me. Im sorry. Im sorry!"

-getting annoyed of being ignored-

_Tchh.. What the heck are you talking about, Takao? Who's dying? And what help are you talking about? What the hell is going on? Somebody just anybody fucking tell me already-nodayo!!_

...

...

"Sir.. Sir.. You've gotta let him go. We need to give him the medic attention that he needs now!"

"Shin-chan!!! Shin-chan!! Stay with me, Shin-chan! You hear me you green hair megane ace-sama!! Dont die on me! I need you!"

-Takao is dragged away by other paramedics-

"This doesn't look good. He's losing it. We need to bring him to the hospital now."

_What is going on here? And why is everything getting dark and silent? Takao.. Takao.. Where are you? I'm...I'm... SCARED._

...

...

...

...

...

...


	2. Awakening

-beeping sound is heard- (this is actually the beeping sound of the machine in the hospital, for monitoring the heart)

*eyes blinked and opened*

_Hmmm?? Where am i? Hello?? Why is it so dark in here? Hello?_

*put out hands trying to feel the surroundings*

_After a long search and feeling of the surrounding i realized I'm in a place of unknown. I don't know how i ended up here, I have no recollection of what happened before I opened my eyes in this dark and empty place. I feel so alone in here. It's so dark and sound is the only thing i can hear. It's scary you know. Being alone, worst, being lonely just like how i am right now. I called out but no one answer. All i hear is just these ambient voices. Voices that i can never reach out to. I want to go towards the voice but something is holding me back. What is it? Am i gonna be here forever?? I wanna wake up from this darkness already. Someone, just someone please... SAVE ME~_

-beeping sounds continues-

...

...

...

...

_*sigh* My head hurts.._

-faint sobbing heard-

_Hmmm? Who's there? Hello? Hey! Answer me! And for God sake, turn on the light! I cant see a fucking thing nodayo. It's so dark in here._

"...sorry Shin-chan..."

_'Shin-chan'?? T..takao?? Takao!!! Hey, is that you? What's going on nodayo? Ouchhhh! And my head, it hurts so bad! What's happening to me? Oii Takao! Answer me for once! Cant you hear me? Takao!! Can you somehow switch on a light or anything? What are we, filming a horror movie? What's with the darkness? Takao!! Takao!! You idiot hawkeye! Hear me already!!_

...

...

...

...

**In the ward room, Miyaji senpai came to visit.**

"Hey Takao!! How's he?"

"Miyaji senpai.. Shin-chan.. Doctor says he'll be in a coma. He.. He.. I.. It's my fault senpai.. It's my.. Shin-chan, he's like this because of me.. I.. I.."

"Hey.. Hey.. Shhhh... It's not your fault. It's an accident. U didn't cause this, im sure he'll understand. Right now, you've gotta be strong for him."

"I don't know if i can do this senpai.. What if he cant wake up anymore? What should i do?"

*a knock on the head* "You idiot! Do u think he's a person that gives up easily?! As far as i know, he's the last person on earth that will do so. Believe in him, will ya?"

*hic hic* "Senpai.. Thank you! Im sorry."

"Stop apologizing already, you're not Sakurai, you're Takao! And now, he needs you the most, so stay with him and take care of him." -Miyaji ruffles Takao's hair-

"Emmm!! I'll never leave Shin-chan anymore. I'll stay by his side. And when he wakes up, i'll be there for him just like how he did for me the last time."

"That's what i like to hear. Now go, go and make sure this time he'll wake up."

"Yes, senpai. I'll make sure he wakes up!" ...

...

...

...

**In the ward, Takao is sitting beside Midorima's bedside and taking care of him.**

"Ney ney.. Shin-chan, Mr. Doctor said that you can actually hear me. Is it true? I hope it's true because i want you to hear this"

_Yes. I can hear you. But, no matter how loud i called out to you, it seems like i can never reach you. Tell me Takao, what should i do?_

"I know you are inside there Shin-chan, and i want to believe that you are in there. And i promised you Shin-chan, this time i will make sure that you can come back, come back to me."

_Takao.. I am here. But, i dont know how to tell you that. I.. I want to come back too. Im scared Takao. Why am i here again?_

"Mr. Doctor said that if i keep talking to you, it will stimulate your brain and it helps you to recover from this coma."

_Coma?? B..but, why am i in a coma state? I.. cant remember a thing, Takao._

"But, what should i say Shin-chan?? Ahh!! Oha Asa. You need your Oha Asa reading for today. Let me read it to you. According to Oha Asa, today Cancer placed... ... last.. *hic* and your lucky item is your fav drink. *hic* Shin-chan~ im going to get your red bean soup right now. You need it. Wait for me!!

-Takao ran out to the nearest vending machine trying to get the red bean soup for Midorima-

_Takao!! Wait!! Dont leave me alone here... Oha Asa.. Oha Asa.. Placed last.._

**A flash of memories came through Midorima's mind and Midorima felt like he went through time travelling and arrived at a scene.**

"What's the meaning of this Takao?" Midorima asked in an angry tone while holding a piece of paper.

"Shin-chan! Where did you get that?"

"Who cares where i got it. My question is, what do you mean by this nodayo?"

"I.. I cant.." "Cant? What is it that you cant do?"

"Shin-chan! You don't understand." "Then, make me understand. Tell me nodayo"

"I.."

Takao gritted his teeth and shout it out. "Im fed up with you already! All your arrogance, your ace-sama attitude, your Oha Asa stupid superstition thing, everything! Basketball is not fun anymore, and it's all because of you!"

Midorima was stunned by Takao's confession. But, he quickly regained his composure and pushed up his glasses.

"I.. I understand."

"Shin-chan.."

"But, you don't have to do so. If I'm the reason you are leaving, then you don't have to. I'll leave and you stay."

"No! That's not what i intend to do. Im the one.."

"Shut up nodayo! I said i understand. Basketball.. You love it a lot right? At least, this i can do for you so you wont have to give up what you love."

"ISN'T IT WHAT YOU LOVE THE MOST TOO?!"

Midorima chuckled, smiled and looked at Takao in the eyes.

"I found something that i love more, Takao. It's you."

**The memory ended and Midorima is now back to the dark place and for once, he felt his heart beating again.**


	3. Dream that was crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened between Midorima and Takao?? This time we'll dive into Takao's POV and understand what he has been feeling all this while. Maybe... You'll understand then. Author's note at the end.

Outside the ward, near the vending machine, an average sized boy can be seen trying to put the coins into the slot but evidently he can't. His hands are shaking, his face is full of tears and he can't stop sobbing. _"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I know I'm not supposed to cry b-but right now I'm so afraid.. Kami-sama, please.. Please give me back my Shin-chan.. Plea-se.."_ he choked on his words, sliding down the machine, he hold his head with both hands, ducked it in between his knees, in this lonely night, he cried his heart out. _"Shin-chan~~ I'm really sorry~~"_

 

\----------.....----------.....----------.....----------.....

 

Basketball training in Shutoku has been something that Takao always look forward to ever since he realized that Midorima Shintaro, a guy that he once swore he will defeat, has become his teammate. This is not coincidence, this is definitely fate. A fate that allows him not just being able to play alongside that arrogant ace-sama, it also allows him to actually get to see the weird, quirky, tsundere side of the green hair guy. A fate that he never expected to turn his life upside down with all the feelings crashing down on him.

Apparently, even though this person is of Generation of Miracles, he also is just a normal high-school student. He trains harder than everyone else, he put in all his efforts into that sport that just perfect for him, and he just improves, getting better day by day. Everyone in the team was scared by his skills and talents, they were all intimidated by him, but not Takao. Takao realized that behind that stoic face, behind that efforts, behind that sweat-soaked jersey, and behind all those Oha Asa-lucky item-tapped fingers superstitious jargon, Midorima is still just a normal high-school boy, and he is plainly a tsundere. He doesn't know how to express his feelings well, and he doesn't know the meaning of "team work". But, that doesn't stop Takao from being his friend. He made a decision, the decision that he thought he'll never regret — he decided to be a person that Midorima will acknowledge. He wants Midorima to see him, to see that this small petite guy, is also good in basketball, is someone that can stand besides him and play basketball with him.

This decision somehow, it became darker, there is a deep desire or obsession you may say, that Takao wants Midorima to see him and only him. Therefore, he started to stay back. To train with ace-sama, getting to know him, becomes his shadow, and finally he achieved it, becoming someone that Midorima can't live without. The combi that they both came up with. It's something that belongs to him and Midorima. And so, he became greedy. He wants Midorima all for himself. He realized... This is not just a pure admiration anymore.

He falls for his ace-sama, his light, and Takao knows that he's someone that he will never be able to lay his hands on. He cant taint his ace-sama. No, not with this unpure feelings. That's the moment he started to regret his decision. The first regret.

 

\----------.....----------.....----------.....----------.....

 

**Next match: Shutoku vs Rakuzan**

It has come. The day when everything will change. The day that Takao regretted his decision for the second time. Everything was so tight up in the match against Rakuzan. Akashi with his Emperor Eyes blocking them in every way, pushing Shutoku into an edge. But, Midorima not knowing the meaning of giving up and finally realizes the importance of "team" lashed out with his new move — a combination with his shadow, his hawkeye, Takao. It was perfect, they scored again and again. However, the happiness didn't last long. That moment, that one moment where Akashi blocked the pass. It crushes everyone, especially Takao. The perfect basketball partner that he dreamt of, crushed by that one block.

In the end... They both cried.

 

\----------.....----------.....----------.....----------.....

 

After all the ups and downs, everything went back to peacefulness, it may seem. Basketball training was again back as normal, classes as usual. Even the GoM seems to be restored their former relationship. Everyone has been keeping in touch with the rest. All seems like how it used to be, but the Shutoku basketball team knows something is wrong. Their light and shadow has not been in good.. urmm how you do say it.. Like the chemistry between them both were not there. The combi they both created, somehow they cant do it anymore. Maybe the shock from Shutoku-Rakuzan match still lingering, but it shouldn't be taking such a long time. Takao realized this too and he knows that it is his fault. For some reason, he cant perform that move with Midorima anymore. That match, that block, that crying face, it all burned into his head and he couldnt take it out from his mind.

Nobody know this but he's been having nightmare all the time about Midorima crying. He cant take it anymore... The pain he felt for not being able to be with Midorima was incomparable with the pain he felt just by looking at Midorima's crying face. There is no joy in playing basketball anymore. He cant concentrate, he cant perform the combi, he no longer someone that's worth standing right beside Midorima, he no longer someone that can be acknowledged by his light. He lost everything.

And so.... Takao did something. He made another decision. The decision that he thinks will make everything better.

Haha~ but sometimes, things just wont go according to your plan. Isnt that right?? And this time, Takao will face his third upcoming regret. And it wont be a good one.

 

\----------.....----------.....----------.....----------.....

 

Holding the envelope, Takao waited outside the staff room contemplating about his decision. Wanted to hand that little white paper to the coach was not something easy to do. Not for someone that love the sport, not for Takao at least. He didnt know what the coach will do to the letter but he is ready to receive any consequences out of it, at least that's what he thought.

Never once he thought that coach will tell Midorima about it. Never once he thought that Midorima will confront him about it too. And never once he thought that he will expect to hear such words out of Midorima's mouth, his light, his ace-sama, his crush.

_"I found something that i love more, Takao. It's you."_

Never once he thought, he will hear such confession in his life. Holding the envelope, Takao decided to walked into the staff room. And **"Club Resignation Form"** was written on the envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I was having writer's block. And i've been thinking of stopping this story. But then recently ive got epiphany and now im starting to write again. Thanks for bearing it with me. I know im not a good writer, i dont know how to use fancy words, im not even good in articulating what i wanted to say. So thank you if you read this. I hope you understand the story so far. Thank you!!!


End file.
